New Love
by TermlessBrush
Summary: a group of KFP oneshots
1. New Love

A/N: hey guys I'm in a really happy mood thought of how long it's been and thought I should do a story! So this one was inspired by my recent love for a girl that may be my GF in a day… wish me luck! And enjoy the story… also just saying this has nothing to do with any of my series! So sorry if you hate me now!

It was the middle of spring, the leaves of a cherry blossom sprung to life, while a young couple sat under it laughing at the ones stories…

"And then I dropped all the bowls of soup on the poor man's head" Po said laughing hard, almost to the point of tears.

Tigress who laughed next to him was in fact crying now "I couldn't see you ever getting mad like that, you're too kind of a guy Po…

Po blushed a bit, "thanks… I try"

Tigress finished her laughing and became bored wonce the story ended… "So what do you want to do?"

Po thought for a bit, and suddenly heard his stomach grumble… "Lunch?"

Tigress chuckled a bit "sure"

(Down in the Valley)

The couple walked into town and where greeted by many of its villagers who were astonished because almost no one knew about their relationship…

"Ah great now I'm gunna get a hard time for liking you…" Tigress sighed as she watched a group of people stare and whisper among each other.

Po looked at her and sighed as well, "Tigress you don't have to worry about what they think ok?" he stopped her and pushed her head up by her chin so she was looking into his eyes " just remember that I like you for who you are ok? Their opinions don't matter, plus I'm the dragon warrior who would disagree?

A/N: ok officially the shortest story I have ever written, please review and trust me there's more to come!


	2. Kiss

A/N: HEY GUYS! Omg I missed you guys like a lot, um sorry I've been caught up in personal stuff with my girlfriend, and for the heck of it let me shout out to Christ's Disciple, you my friend are awesome and I would like to say *BRO/BROETT FIST* to you, and as you could probably tell I'm happily with my girlfriend who actually broke up with me because some idiot said some things that I didn't say, and then she left for another guy… but the other day she asked me if I would take her back, and she left her boyfriend for me so yeah, thanks again for supporting me, and uh enjoy the story thanks guys! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: don't own it, and if I did it would be awesome!

"Po?!" Tigress exclaimed at her friend, who had just passed out "Come on Po! Wake up!"

The rest of their group came over from their training, "what happened Tigress?" Viper asked curiously.

"Oh uh, I knocked him out he he" Tigress said blushing just a bit "I hit him a little hard"

Mantis crawled around Po looking for any problems… "Seems fine to me… you sure you knocked him out Tigress?"

Again tigress blushed a little, "Yeah I was uh… sparing with him and I got a little carried away…"

Po moved a bit, and started to moan, from falling on his head… "Looks like he is alive!" mantis said happily.

Po shook his head a bit and looked around until he meet eyes with Tigress who was giving him the shut up sign, but he didn't pay any attention to it, "Why did you do that?"

Monkey laughed, "She punched you pretty hard, and you probably deserved it!"

Po looked at monkey a little confused, "what? She didn't P-p-p-p" Po didn't get to finish his sentence because Tigress had grabbed his lips and dragged him out of the palace yard and into hers…

"What are you doing Tigress!?" Po exclaimed as she pulled him up to eye level.

She gave him a kiss on the lips and pulled him closer, he didn't object to her tongue poking to be let inside and he let it in…the two kissed for a couple minutes until they both broke apart to breath, Tigress again looked at him but this time put a finger over his mouth, and said "this is our little secret ok?"

Po smiled at her and shook his head up and down, "ok"

A/N: THANKS FOR READING! Please tell me what you think guys, it helps a lot, and again this is for all you guys *BRO/BROETT FIST*! I love you guys thanks for reading, also please P.M me I'm out of ideas and having a girl that distracts my mind isn't helping much lmao!


	3. Reasons

A/N: hey guys another small story um… this is inspired by my girlfriend who I'm in love with at the moment , if you're wondering what she actually inspired well, it would be the end of this story and it's something Tigress will say at the very end so read on and enjoy love you guys! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I'll buy KFP if I'm offered it LMAO!

"Please Tigress?" The Panda followed his friend around asking her to tell him something…

"No Po! I'm not telling you!" Tigress shouted at him.

The panda just stared at his friend "why are you so secretive about this Tigress? I know you like me back or else we wouldn't be together!"

The Tiger growled as he finished his sentence and squeezed his lips shut, "You know I don't want anyone to know about us, so shut up about this!"

Po smiled after she released him "you tell me or I tell everyone about us…"

Tigress looked at him in a bit of concern "you-you wouldn't do that…. Or else I wouldn't stay with you!"

Po kept the smile on his face. "Try me"

Tigress looked at him a bit more and then sighed a little "You're really going to make me say it aren't you?"

Po put his hand to his ear and leaned in a bit acting like he needed to move closer because his hearing was bad. "Come on I don't have all day, and you know how talkative I am when I'm cooking and I think I hear the noon bell ringing"

Tigress again sighed… "I like you because…. Well because you're cute, and you make me smile… You're not a Jack ass like the others… and you're really sweet to me."

Po smiled in victory "see now was it really that hard?"

Tigress quickly kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Oh shush and go make me something to eat"

Po laughed and started his way down the hall to the kitchen…

As he entered it he could hear the loud screams and giggles of the small Tiger cub he had adopted with Tigress who he knew was hiding and listening to the conversation he had with Tigress…

A/N: all right! I'm guessing if you read my first stories then you would know who that is at the end of the story… Thanks for reading… um I know this is the second day in a row but I'm not going to do this very long guys I know I need to start posting again but it's really hard with spending time with family, making sure my girl is still at least liking me, and school on top of it all… but uh I mean I'm giving you guys a couple chapters so I'm doing what I can to get you guys new stories! Uh before I for I forget *BRO/BROETT FIST* love you guys and please review or private message me!


End file.
